


Smythe-Allen Chronicles

by harlequinfabray



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, M/M, sebthallaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinfabray/pseuds/harlequinfabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of what life would be like if Sebastian Smythe and Barry Allen were twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smythe-Allen Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I found this sitting in my tumblr from a ways back and realized I never posted it here. (I wrote it over a year ago.) So I present, my first sebthallaine (that's what I'm calling my group name for the four of them) ficlet!

Sebastian slung his right arm over the back of Blaine’s seat as he drove the two of them back to his home for the weekend. Memorial Day weekend had finally arrived and the two of them couldn’t be happier. It had been planned that this weekend Blaine would go home with Sebastian and spend the whole weekend there. The drive from Westerville to Central City was almost two hours long so Sebastian was stuck listening to Blaine’s dumb playlist of pop songs and show tunes, all of which Sebastian had learned the words to against his will.

           “I’m excited to see Barry,” Blaine said.

           “Sometimes I wonder why you two aren’t dating,” Sebastian said with a smirk.

           “Because I love you, jerk face,” Blaine said.

           “That sounds reassuring,” Sebastian said. “You and Barry have dorky things in common though. So I’m glad he has someone to geek out with.”

           “Has he been seeing anyone?” Blaine asked.

           “Ha! Yeah, right. Barry hasn’t had a date since eighth grade prom where Becky Cooper took pity on him,” Sebastian said.

           “Oh, be nice. You two are identical twins remember,” Blaine said.

           “Which means it’s his personality that people don’t like,” Sebastian said with a teasing smirk.

           “Barry is a sweetheart! Maybe one of the guys from Dalton would be interested in him. Jeff?” Blaine offered.

           “Blaine, Jeff is a dancer. Barry can barely get his feet to walk correctly. You really think they’ll have much in common?” Sebastian asked.

           “True. David?” Blaine asked.

           “Why must you play match maker?” Sebastian asked.

           “I want Barry to be as happy as we are,” Blaine said.

           Sebastian smiled as he pulled into the West’s driveway. He parked the car and looked over at Blaine.

           “You’re such a gooey romantic. Remind me why I love you?” Sebastian teased.

           “You know why,” Blaine said. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s lips.

           “Mmm, you’re right,” Sebastian mumbled against Blaine’s lips.

           “Come on, we should go inside. Joe is expecting us,” Blaine said. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, Sebastian following behind him. They each grabbed their bags for the weekend and walked up to the front door.

           “Joe! We’re home!” Sebastian called as they walked in.

           “Hey!” Barry smiled, getting up from the couch. He walked over and gave his brother a hug before Blaine pulled Barry in for a hug.

           “How are you, Bar? It’s been a while,” Blaine said.

           “I’m doing well. How was the long drive with this one?” Barry said, nudging his brother.

           “Oh, shut up,” Sebastian teased. He grabbed Barry into a headlock and gave him a noogie. Blaine laughed at the twins’ antics.

           “Already, you two?” Joe asked as he came down the stairs.

           “Hey, Joe,” Blaine said.

           “What’s up, pops?” Sebastian said, letting go of his brother to hug his foster father.

           “Good to see you boys,” Joe said. He hugged Blaine next.

           “Where’s Iris?” Sebastian asked. “Can’t wait to make fun of her new boy toy she’s trotting around with.”

           “You might not want to, they just broke up,” Joe said.

           “Then in true big brother fashion I’ll go kick his ass. Because I’m sure Barry hasn’t,” Sebastian said.

           “Shut up,” Barry mumbled.

           “Calm down, Rambo. She dumped him. But still, go easy on her. She’s out with a friend right now,” Joe said, patting Sebastian’s shoulder. “Blaine, you can have Sebastian’s room. Seb, bunk with your brother.”

           Both of the twins groaned at the idea of sharing a bed.

           “He kicks,” Barry complained.

           “You dealt with it in the womb, you can deal with it now,” Joe said. He gave them a look before walking into the kitchen.

           “Barry, do you wanna go see the new superhero movie tonight? I tried to get this one to go, but I somehow always getting suckered into seeing something else,” Blaine asked, gesturing to his boyfriend.

           “I, uh, actually,” Barry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I have a date tonight. But how about tomorrow?”

           Both Blaine and Sebastian stared at Barry in shock.

           “You have a what?” Sebastian said.

           “That’s great, Barry! Sure, tomorrow will be fine,” Blaine said.

           “Yes, yes, I have a date,” Barry mumbled.

           “What’s her name?” Sebastian asked, slinging his arm around Barry’s shoulders.

           “Um, well, his name is Eddie,” Barry said.

           “Oh, sorry, sorry. I’m just used to you pining over girls,” Sebastian said.

           “Is he cute?” Blaine asked.

           “Yeah,” Barry said as he blushed.

           “Do I know him? He live around here?” Sebastian asked.

           “Um, actually no. He just transferred here from Keystone,” Barry said.

           “Keystone? But that’s a college. Barry Henry Allen, are you dating a college man?” Sebastian asked. He was definitely impressed.

           “Maybe,” Barry said, blushing even deeper.

           “That’s hot,” Blaine said. Barry smiled shyly at him. “First date?”

           “Yeah, it’s the first,” Barry said.

           “Where’d you meet?” Sebastian asked.

           “Jitters. He started working there too and the manager had me train him,” Barry said.

           “And I’m sure he’s going to train you on a few things too,” Sebastian said. He smirked at his brother, which earned him an eye roll.

           “Sebastian!” Blaine said.

           “What? The virgin needs my advice,” Sebastian said.

           “Seb,” Barry groaned.

           “What’re you gonna wear?” Blaine asked.

           “Wear green. Blaine says it makes our eyes look sexy,” Sebastian said.

           “Will you help me, Blaine?” Barry asked.

           “I’d be honored to,” Blaine said. He was touched by Barry’s offer. He was really glad that he and Barry had become such good friends since he started dating Sebastian.

           Sebastian knew that they’d be a while so he grabbed a soda from the fridge before plopping down on the couch and getting in some foul-mouthed comedy movies before Iris came home and insisted that she didn’t want to watch them so he had to turn them off.

           “Sebastian!” Blaine came down the stairs about fifteen minutes later.

           “Yeah?” Sebastian said. He turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

           “Barry’s coming down. He looks hot. Like, really hot. Be nice, he’s nervous,” Blaine said. Sebastian sat up straighter and turned his whole body to face the staircase. Barry slowly came down the stairs in tight dark jeans with a black V-neck and green cardigan on top.

           “Told you the green works on us,” Sebastian said. He turned back around to focus on the television again.

           “Are you sure I look okay, Blaine?” Barry asked.

           “You look amazing, Bar. Trust me,” Blaine said. Blaine wrapped his arms around Barry to give him a reassuring hug.

           “Watch your man, Seb,” Joe said with a smirk as he walked into the room.

           “I ain’t worried. He’d miss my snarky comments. He can’t get those from Barry,” Sebastian said.

           “Thank God,” Joe said. He sat down on the couch next to Sebastian and patted his leg.

           The doorbell rang and both Barry and Blaine’s heads snapped towards the door.

           “He’s here,” Barry said quietly.

           “You look great, Barry. It’s going to be an amazing date, you’ll see,” Blaine assured him.

           Barry nodded and took a deep breath before walking over to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and paused for a second before finally opening it. When Blaine and Sebastian saw the man that stood on the other side, both of their jaws dropped. He was tall, maybe a bit taller than the twins, had blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. Sebastian would have thought he was way out of Barry’s league and Blaine was honestly a little surprised himself. Not that Barry could get someone like that, but that he would have the courage to actually say yes to dating them. Barry was known to be a bit intimidated in the dating scene.

           “Hey, Barry,” Eddie smiled.

           “Hey, Eddie,” Barry said. “Would you like to come in?”

           Barry stepped aside and Eddie took a step inside. Blaine did his best not to obviously check out Barry’s date but Sebastian didn’t try to hide it as he let his eyes rake up and down the college man’s built figure. Sebastian was so impressed that he wanted to high five his brother right then and there.

           “Um, Eddie, this is Joe, my foster dad, Blaine, one of my best friends, and Seb–,” Barry started.

           “Sebastian Smythe,” Sebastian stood up and shook Eddie’s hand.

           “Smythe?” Eddie asked. He was obviously confused as to why two people who were obviously twins had different last names.

           “Sorry, right. Smythe was our mom’s last name. That’s what I’m used to introducing myself to people at school as. Joe sent me to boarding school with that name, so,” Sebastian explained.

           “Oh, right,” Eddie said. Barry had already told Eddie about his and Sebastian’s past so he understood. “It’s nice to meet all of you.”

           “You too,” Blaine said, perhaps more dreamily than he should have with his boyfriend standing right there.

           “So, you wanna get going?” Barry asked.

           “Yeah, okay,” Eddie said. He smiled at Barry and it made his knees weak.

           “I’ll be back later,” Barry said.

           “Bye,” Blaine waved.

           Barry and Eddie walked out the door and as soon as it closed behind them, Blaine and Sebastian ran to the front window to watch them walk to Eddie’s car.

           Eddie opened the car door for Barry and Blaine let out a little “aww” at the gesture. Once the car left the driveway, Sebastian turned to Joe.

           “Okay, how in the hell did Barry get someone who is so hot?” Sebastian asked.

           “As a straight man, I think I am the wrong one to ask,” Joe said.

           “Because Barry is basically perfect,” Blaine said. He sat down on the couch next to Joe and Sebastian sat down on top of his boyfriend.

           “Excuse me?” Sebastian said with raised eyebrows.

           “I said ‘basically.’ You _are_ perfect,” Blaine saved.

           “Ha!” Joe let out a laugh earning a glare from Sebastian.

           “I am the perfect son, Joe,” Sebastian said.

           “Sure. That’s why you spent most of your freshman year of high school grounded,” Joe said.

           “Most of it wasn’t my fault,” Sebastian said.

           “Who do you blame then?” Joe asked.

           “The contractors of this building. They made the walls way too thin,” Sebastian said.

           “Oh, Sebastian,” Blaine groaned.

           “Or we could blame Hartley for being so loud,” Sebastian said.

           “Or we could blame you for sneaking boys up to your room after we all went to bed,” Joe said.

           “Yeah, Dalton was the best choice for me,” Sebastian said.

           “Where you share a dorm with your boyfriend, oh yeah. At least I don’t have to sleep within a hundred feet of your room anymore,” Joe said.

           “You traumatized Joe, you idiot,” Blaine said.

           “I was pretty traumatized too,” Sebastian said.

           “Oh, hush,” Joe said.

           “And can we talk about this whole me sharing a bed with Barry nonsense?” Sebastian asked. “Especially on the night he comes back from his first date with a guy who is hot as all hell.”

           “Feel free to sleep on the couch,” Joe said.

           “Why can’t I sleep with Blaine in my bed?” Sebastian asked. His voice started to get whiny and he pouted at Joe. It reminded Joe of the twins’ annoying puberty days.

           “Did you not just hear us recounting the times of you and Hartley?” Joe asked.

           “But Joe, come on,” Sebastian groaned.

           “I’m sorry, Seb. Not happening,” Joe said.

           “What if I call up Barry and ask him to shack up with Eddie tonight? Win-win for everyone,” Sebastian said.

           “Do that and I swear you will sleep in a jail cell tonight. I’m uncomfortable enough with him dating a college guy. The only reason I’m letting him is because I know he’s mature and smart enough to handle himself. And in all honestly, I don’t think any high schoolers could keep up with him intellectually,” Joe said.

           “Barry is definitely one of a kind,” Blaine said.

           “I always thought you two would date, honestly,” Joe said.

           “My boyfriend agrees with you,” Blaine said.

           “They’re both nerds, it just makes sense,” Sebastian shrugged. “But Barry can’t have him. I did enough sharing with him growing up. He still owes me a teddy bear from when we were three and he took mine to the zoo and a monkey got it.”

           “You poor thing,” Blaine teased.

* * *

 

~O~

           Later that night, Barry burst through the front door after his date.

           “Hey, how was it?” Sebastian asked. Joe and Iris had already gone up to bed so it was just Blaine and Sebastian on the couch watching some stupid sitcom that Blaine found hilarious.

           “Amazing,” Barry said. He sat down on the arm of the couch and smiled at the two of them.

           “What’d you do?” Blaine asked.

           “They made out,” Sebastian said before Barry could answer.

           “What? How—How did you know that?” Barry blushed.

           “I’m good,” Sebastian said. “I can see it in your face.”

           “You made out?” Blaine gushed.

           “Yeah,” Barry said as he blushed even deeper. “It was really nice.”

           “That’s great, Barry. You deserve a guy who treats you like a prince,” Blaine said.

           “Thanks,” Barry said with a shy smile.

           “Now that I know all of the good stuff that happened, ‘cause I can tell that’s all that happened, I am up to bed. My bed. Blaine, I will see you there,” Sebastian said, winked, and made his way up the stairs.

           “So are you two going out again?” Blaine asked.

           “Yeah. He wanted to go out tomorrow but I told him that you guys were here so we’re going to go out next weekend,” Barry said.

           “No! Call him up! Tell him tomorrow is good. Oh! We can do a double date!” Blaine said.

           “Yeah?” Barry asked.

           “Yes! Do it, do it!” Blaine urged.

           “Okay, okay,” Barry pulled out his phone.

           “Think Joe will kill me and Sebastian if we sleep in the same bed?” Blaine asked.

           “I think he’s expecting it,” Barry said with a chuckle as he scrolled through his contacts list.

           “Perfect. Well, see you tomorrow then,” Blaine stood up. “Night, Bar.”

           “Night, Blaine,” Barry said to Blaine as he walked up the stairs. “Hey, Eddie! Yeah. Yeah, I had a great time too. Actually, about tomorrow night…”


End file.
